Yuumalicious (Terasaka Ryouma's part)
by kiyoha
Summary: Baru kali ini Terasaka Ryouma merasakan hal yang membuatnya ketagihan lebih dari maid cafe. /TeraIso/ #BangsatsuParadeProject


_...Yang benar saja._

Terasaka menyesap secangkir teh _Ceylon_ yang tersaji di hadapannya, menikmati harum dan rasa manis cairan itu melewati lidah dan kerongkongannya. Berharap secangkir teh itu dapat menenangkannya sedikit.

Pusing, kepalanya pusing. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, juga tidak percaya ia sedang duduk di kafe ini sekarang.

 _Kunushitsuji Kissa—_ begitu namanya. Salah satu _butler cafe_ yang ketenarannya merajalela, terutama di kalangan anak-anak muda seperti dirinya. Padahal _butler cafe_ satu ini baru buka untuk sebulan. Hebat juga. Katanya sih, ada satu _foodblog_ terkenal yang mempromosikannya.

Tapi sehebat apapun— _hello?_ _Butler cafe,_ lho! Sulit dibayangkan seorang Terasaka Ryouma yang bertampang sangar bak preman pasar bisa duduk manis di sebuah _butler cafe_ layaknya tuan muda yang terhormat. Kalau _butler cafe_ ini dikunjungi wanita-wanita muda, wajar. Didatangi tante-tante centil juga masih dimaklumi. Tapi dia? D-I-A?

Dan ya, sekali lagi, ini _butler cafe,_ tempat yang konon "surganya wanita", tempat adanya _butler-butler_ tampan nan rupawan, tempat terbaik untuk cuci mata. Dan dia sekarang duduk di sini, dilayani satu _butler_ tampan, seperti para "nona muda" lain. Sekali lagi, _hello?_ Dia belu—maaf, dia tidak homo!

(oke, mungkin dirinya berkunjung ke _maid cafe_ lalu melakukan _moe moe kyun_ juga pemandangan yang cukup aneh, tapi setidaknya ia lebih suka dilayani perempuan dibanding laki-laki, 'kan.)

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja ia sudah me- _reserve_ tempat di kafe itu dua pekan yang lalu. Awalnya memang hanya iseng-iseng membuka _web online_ kafe tersebut karena terdorong rasa penasaran—salahkan ocehan panjang Takebayashi yang membuatnya begini—lalu apa? Dia tertarik untuk memesan tempat. Dia rela menghabiskan uang jajannya yang berharga untuk duduk manis dilayani _butler_ tampan. Saat itu ia bahkan tidak sabar menunggu selama dua pekan, bagaikan anak kecil yang dijanjikan ayahnya pergi ke taman bermain.

Barulah dua hari ini ia melangkah kembali ke alam sadar.

 _"Apa, sih? Waktu itu aku 'kan hanya bercerita, bukannya jadi sales yang sibuk mempromosikan kafe itu kepadamu. Salahmu yang memesan 'kan, Terasaka?"_

—benar juga, sih. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Takebayashi. Mau protes juga cuma buang-buang tenaga. Salah-salah ia malah digoda sepanjang hari, ditertawai duo Muramatsu-Yoshida, disumpahi oleh Kirara... Atau diejek bego oleh Itona.

Yah, tapi apa yang sudah dipesan tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi. Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanya datang ke _Kunushitsuji Kissa,_ duduk diam, menikmati pelayanan sebisa mungkin. Siapa tahu jadi pengalaman menarik—mungkin saja. Oh, atau mungkin bisa jadi pelajaran supaya jangan asal pesan lain kali.

Tapi, yah... Mungkin saja kedatangannya ke _Kunushitsuji_ hari ini bisa jadi menyenangkan...

Ia _setengah berharap_.

* * *

.

.

 **Yuumalicious**  
 **(Terasaka Ryouma's part)**

 **For #BangsatsuParadeProject**

 **TUESDAY-SHIFT 2**

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning for OOC, misstypos, kegajean dan kawan-kawan**

.

* * *

 _"Master,_ mengapa anda melamun?" Sepotong kalimat bernada cemas seakan menarik putus tali ruwet di otaknya. Seorang pemuda berhelai hitam legam memandangnya bingung seraya memiringkan kepala.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anda?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Terasaka membalas singkat, pandangannya beralih dari sang pemuda, menatap entah kemana. Mencoba duduk tenang dan elegan layaknya para tuan muda berharga diri tinggi, padahal pikirannya sudah bagai benang kusut, entah di mana ujungnya. Semua hal ini memberatkan otaknya yang tidak begitu berfungsi baik—memang begitu kenyataannya. Ada testimoni terpercaya dari Itona, spidol merah, dan rapor.

 _'Sial. Dia tenang-tenang saja ya, padahal tamu yang datang itu aku. Memangnya dia tidak canggung sedikitpun, apa? Seperti butler profesional saja.'_

Satu lagi hal yang menambah rumit— _butler_ di hadapannya ini. Pemuda berparas tampan dan berhelai hitam legam yang senantiasa tersenyum manis itu. Ya, merujuk pada jeritan batinnya barusan, _butler_ di hadapannya itu mengenalnya. Bukan sekedar kenal malah.

 _Isogai Yuuma—_ ketua kelasnya.

Gila, bukan?

Bukannya ia tak tahu—ia bahkan sudah tahu dari awal. Memang beredar desas-desus kalau Isogai Yuuma bekerja sambilan di _Kunushitsuji Kissa_ ini. Yah, bukannya ia tidak sering mendengar banyak murid perempuan cekikikan saat menggosipkan _Yuuma-butler_ di area sekolah. Ditambah lagi, informasi mengenai _butler-butler_ sudah terpampang rapi, jelas, _dapat dimengerti walau oleh orang bodoh_ di _webpage_ kafe ini.

Setelah semua itu, ia malah memesannya.

Apa ini tanda-tanda ia mulai simpang jalur asmara karena terbawa pesona sang ketua? _Hell no._

Tahukah kau kalau sepekan awal dia benar-benar tak sabar akan dilayani Isogai—entahlah, mungkin ia pikir akan menyenangkan melihat ekspresi kaget Isogai saat melihatnya masuk ke kafe, berhubung ia memesan dengan nama samaran—lalu sepekan kedua ia malah panik dan tidak tenang setiap bertemu sang ketua di kelas?

"Biar saya tuangkan lagi teh untuk anda, _master_."

Dan cangkir putih cemerlang di hadapannya kembali terisi penuh dengan cairan hangat kecoklatan. Wanginya kembali menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidung. Seperti yang diharapkan dari teh mahal. Membuatnya merasa terhormat dan tinggi.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak nyaman. Ia tidak terbiasa begini. Ayolah, biasanya ia dihadapi dengan _'Fuuh, fuuh, tehnya panas ya? Biar kutiupkan untukmu, master'_ , _'dengan sihir love-loveku, teh master akan semakin enak! Ayo ucapkan sihirnya bersama!'_ atau semacamnya. Alunan musik yang terdengar pun berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Kini tak terdengar nada-nada manis nan ceria dari bibir mungil para _idol_ , hanya musik klasik atau _jazz_. Selain itu, sewaktu ia baru memasuki pintu depan... Mereka memanggilnya tuan.

Sungguh, hal seperti itu terlalu...

Karena itu, ia memberi perintah spesial kepada _butler_ nya, Isogai, untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'master'_ seperti yang biasa diucapkan para _maid._ Isogai _butler_ pribadinya untuk hari ini, ia tuan muda yang boleh menyuruh apapun pada sang _butler_ , tidak masalah 'kan? Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman.

.

Kini di hadapannya tersaji sepiring _appetizer_ —makanan pembuka. _Spear Squid Carpaccio with orange—_ seperti yang dikatakan Isogai. Nama yang terlalu sulit untuk ia ingat. _Carpaccio_ —apa itu? Bahasa Perancis? Italia? Semacam bistik? Mungkin akan ia catat untuk menggali informasi ke bitch- _sensei_ nanti... Lupakan bitch- _sensei_ , ia akan mencari di internet saja.

 _'Bukan bistik... Semacam sushi?'_

Oh tidak, tidak tidak. Terasaka menggeleng-geleng kepala. Memang dari penampilannya mirip, sih... Tapi tidak. Terasaka membuang pemikiran kurang gaulnya jauh-jauh. _Carpaccio,_ Terasaka Ryouma. _Car-pac-cio._ Bukan sushi di restoran murah meriah yang biasa ia rusuhi berdua dengan Itona, bukan.

H-Hei, dia orang Jepang asli, tak ada salahnya mengira _Carpaccio_ mirip dengan sushi, 'kan?

Duo pisau-garpunya mulai berdenting menyenggol piring berisikan _Carpaccio_ yang tersusun rapi diselingi buah jeruk. Tampilan cantiknya cukup menerbitkan liur. Stop, ia harus berlaku anggun saat ini. Hindari perlakuan kasar, sembarangan apalagi kalap menyantap hidangan. _Head butler_ di sini bisa pingsan nanti.

Lagipula kan ada peraturan yang melarang para nona muda dan tuan muda bersikap sembarangan dan mengganggu tamu lain, atau kelewat membuat _butler_ -nya merasa tidak nyaman.

Cukup dengan menjadi _copy-cat_ salah satu karakter dalam _manga_ yang ia baca, segalanya akan sempurna. Bukannya ia tidak mengenal _table-manner_ , oke. Bukan berarti seorang preman tidak bisa makan dengan rapi seperti presiden.

"...Segar."

Pertama kalinya ia menanggapi hidangan yang disajikan, walau hanya tanggapan seadanya. Tapi setidaknya jujur, 'kan. Walaupun lidahnya masih merasa seperti sushi cumi-cumi restoran langganannya—setidaknya ia bisa mengomentari rasa citrusnya.

Dari awal sesungguhnya ia ingin sok-sokan mengomentari semacam ' _Apa teh hari ini? Ah... sungguh menyegarkan. Memang teh segar hasil petikan kebun terbaik di negeri ini paling pas dengan seleraku'_ meniru karakter _manga_. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kalimat semacam itu terlalu norak, jadi ia telan bulat-bulat. Memangnya siapa dia, nona muda keluarga kaya? Putri bangsawan? Permaisuri raja? Yah, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan _image-_ nya di depan Isogai hanya dengan kalimat kelewat sok yang ia contek dari _manga_.

Di luar dugaan, ia mendengar tawa kecil.

Menoleh, ia mendapati _butler_ pribadinya hari ini—Isogai—tersenyum padanya. Tunggu, Isogai bukan esper yang bisa membaca pikirannya, 'kan? Pikiran absurdnya tentang sushi cumi-cumi tidak terbongkar, 'kan? Malu habis kalau sampai begitu jadinya!

"Syukurlah anda menyukainya, _master_."

Gluk. Terasaka terpaksa menelan ludah ketika sepasang manik _citrine_ mengerling padanya. Bibir tipis Isogai mengembang lembut, memacu rona kemerahan pada pipi sang _master_. Buru-buru keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Sial_.

 _'Mengapa... Mendadak Isogai terlihat manis... Tidak! Hilangkan pikiran anehmu, Terasaka Ryouma!'_

Hampir saja ia terperangkap.

.

.

Terasaka menumpukan tangannya ke meja. Sesekali melirik ke arah Isogai yang kini tengah berkomat-kamit soal sup yang ia sajikan.

Rasanya... Monoton. Entahlah, apa hanya karena ia yang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, atau karena tidak ada 'permainan' seperti yang biasa diadakan di _maid cafe_. Yah... Misalnya dari _appetizer_ menuju _main dish_ , diselipkan permainan-permainan kecil seperti _janken_ , tebak-tebakan, atau apapun yang menyenangkan...

Ia tidak habis pikir, memangnya seluruh tuan muda dan nona muda di dunia ini tidak bosan hanya dengan duduk manis di tempat, menyantap hidangan dan sedikit berbincang-bincang? Setiap hari, pula. Kalau dia, pasti sudah mati kebosanan.

Hanya 'hari ini saya menyajikan _Minestrone soup'_ , duduk, lalu menghabiskan makanannya?

"Hei, Isogai..."

"Ya, _master?_ Ada yang ingin _master_ ucapkan?" balas Isogai seraya melangkah ke sebelah kanan, memposisikan diri agar dapat dengan mudah bercakap dengan tuannya.

 _'Sigapnya... Ia segera menjawab panggilan dengan sopan.'_

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting, sih ya... Tapi, apa yang biasanya dilakukan 'tuan muda' dan 'nona muda' mu sebelum aku... Di saat seperti ini? Hanya duduk diam dan makan?" Terasaka melanjutkan pertanyaannya, membuat pemuda eboni di hadapannya mengerjapkan mata, sebelum balik bertanya karena bingung.

"Maaf... Apa maksud anda?"

Dengus kasar terdengar segera setelah pertanyaan diluncurkan. Benar, 'kan. Selama ini Isogai pasti melayani tamu-tamunya dengan biasa saja. Atau... Ia jarang mendapat 'tuan', tapi 'nona'. Atau mungkin ia bingung karena mendapat tuan seperti Terasaka. Yah, _natural-ladykiller-_ nya 'kan tidak dapat dipakai untuk menghadapi para 'tuan', apalagi Terasaka yang notabene sudah mengenalnya baik sebagai anggota kelas 3-E.

"Begini, masa nggak ngerti." Terasaka kemudian menarik maju sebelah tangan Isogai, sedikit mengejutkannya. "Kita main batu-gunting-kertas. Oke?"

... _Apa?_

"Ma-maaf?"

"Dengarkan perintah _master-_ mu ini, Isogai. Kita main batu-gunting-kertas." ucapnya sekali lagi, kini dengan sedikit penekanan. Sebagai _butler_ , tidak ada option lain selain mengiyakan.

Lagipula, bermain batu-gunting-kertas sepertinya bukan masalah...

"...Setiap _round_ yang kumenangkan, maka kau harus menyuapiku sup Minestrone ini, _ready?_ "

 _Ha-Hah?!_

Isogai mau tak mau menahan jeritannya dalam hati.

" _Ma-Master?_ Saya—"

"Ck ck, tadi _master-_ mu ini bilang apa, Isogai? Bukannya seorang _butler_ wajib menuruti apa kata tuannya?" Terasaka menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum usil. Kalimat barusan jadi tamparan telak untuk sang _butler_. Tantangan darinya meruntuhkan dinding _cool_ Isogai sedikit demi sedikit. Lucu juga melihatnya malu-malu seperti ini. Apa karena ia tuannya?

"Su-suapi _master_ sup _Minestrone_..."

"Tepat sekali. Bisa langsung saja kita mulai, 'kan?" sekali lagi ia berkata _to the point_. Ia memandang lekat, meneliti ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Walau sekilas, terlihat Isogai menggembungkan pipinya yang sewarna persik. Wah, wah, apa itu? Ngambek? Kesal? Malu? Yang jelas Terasaka ingin sekali tertawa sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir." Tangan kekarnya menepuk lembut kepala eboni sang _butler ikemen_. "Kalau kau yang menang, nanti _master-_ mu ini beri hadiah."

"E-eh? Apakah itu, _master_?" wajahnya berseri seketika. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil melihat permen menganggur. Siapa tahu Terasaka akan membiarkannya mencicip satu-dua sendok sup atau—

"Aku yang akan menyuapi diri sendiri. Hahaha."

—atau tidak.

Ia lupa kalau _master_ nya ini sungguh... _master_ sekali.

.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

—ronde kelima, dan Terasaka sang _master_ menang lima kali berturut-turut. Salahkan pengalaman _maid cafe_ yang memperkuat _skill_ batu-gunting-kertasnya. Atau mungkin hanya keberuntungan? Dewi Fortuna ternyata berpihak padanya.

" _Master_ yang menang lagi..." Kembali pipi Isogai seperti disesaki ikan buntal. Terasaka tertawa puas, ia bahkan tak menduga bisa menang berturut-turut seperti ini. Satu kemenangan, artinya satu suapan lagi dari Isogai. Mungkin saja dia tidak perlu susah-susah menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghabiskan sup. Praktis.

"Jadi, tahu harus bagaimana 'kan, Isogai?"

"Duh... _Master,_ aaaaa."

Tangan kanannya menyodorkan sendok berisikan sup ke hadapan _master_ -nya. Namun sebelum sup sukses masuk ke gawang, bibir itu kembali terkatup. Isogai memajang tampang kebingungan. _Tadi minta disuapi, kenapa sekarang malah menutup mulut? Serba salah._

"Hei, aku baru sadar setelah lima suapan, sih... Tapi, Isogai... Kau selalu saja menyuapiku sup yang masih terlalu panas."

"Ma-maaf?"

"Tiup sampai sedikit mendingin, dong. Kau mau lidahku melepuh, hm?" Mata Terasaka memicing, membuat Isogai meneguk ludah. Ia menarik tangannya yang ia sadari masih berada di depan mulut Terasaka. Ia tak yakin, namun mencoba membalas tatapan sang _master_ , mencoba membuatnya mengerti kalau ia tidak ingin, tapi... Percuma.

 _Apapun itu, perintah master harus dilaksanakan, 'kan?_

" _Master_ manja..." protes pendek dilayangkan. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mengusik bahkan tidak terdengar lancang, apalagi jika bibir mungil dan pipi persik itu yang mengucapkannya. Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan seorang Terasaka Ryouma. Reaksi sang _ikemen_ yang diluar dugaan ini... Manis?

...Ehm, Terasaka masih lurus, hanya untuk meyakinkan.

Dan otak Isogai tak henti-hentinya berputar, mengira-ngira apa yang akan _master_ -nya lakukan setelah ini. Semoga saja bukan hal aneh-aneh.

.

.

 _"Main dish_ hari ini adalah _Swordfish meuniere with mint sauce_ , dimasak dengan bahan segar khusus untuk _master_." Dan sepiring hidangan lezat tersaji di depan mata. Selesai, Isogai melangkah mundur, kembali ke posisi siaga. Menyiapkan batin kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Rikues lain dari _master_ nya, mungkin saja? Baik bersiap sebagai _butler_ yang baik.

...Kadang rikues Terasaka bagai macan yang siap mencabiknya dalam satu terkaman—mungkin dia terlalu menghiperbola, ya. Tapi melihat ke hari-hari Terasaka di kelas sih, iya. Ya.

"Terima kasih."

...

...5 menit.

Belum terjadi apa-apa. Paling hanya tanggapan-tanggapan singkat yang terdengar.

Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, _Swordfish meuniere_ itu tinggal separuhnya. Termasuk _mint sauce_ yang menghias sepanjang pinggir piring sajinya.

Tunggu, _mint sauce?_ Bicara mengenai itu, ada...

... _Mint sauce_ yang menempel di sudut bibir sang ' _master hari ini'_. Tampak lumayan jelas. Isogai kelabakan. Bingung harus memberitahu bagaimana. Apa nanti _master_ nya akan malu? Atau malah marah padanya? Tapi kalau tidak diberitahu juga, ia merasa bersalah... Apa ia harus menunggu sampai hidangan itu habis lalu _master_ nya akan mengusap mulut dengan sapu tangan? Toh tidak ada yang melihat ke arah mereka juga...

Bukan itu masalahnya.

"Anu, _master_..." Ia memelankan suara, memastikan hanya _master_ nya yang mendengar. Sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena tempat mereka berada sedikit terhalang gorden, tetapi tetap saja...

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi... Di dekat pipi _master_... Ada saus." Kalimatnya terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Apa iya?" Telunjuk kanan Terasaka bergerak memastikan. Benar saja, ada saus menempel di dekat mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau kau yang bersihkan untukku, Isogai?"

... _Eh._

 _Bersihkan. Bersihkan. Bersihkan._

Ternyata batin Isogai Yuuma belum mampu _go professional_.

...Tidak.

Bukan _butler_ _Kunushitsuji Kissa_ namanya kalau tidak bisa menghadapi tantangan secuil ini!

Cuma mengusap noda nakal yang mengotori sudut bibir _master_ -nya, bukan hal yang besar. Setidaknya ia masih boleh menghilangkan noda itu dengan sapu tangan, bukan 'benda' lain...

...Sial. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Takebayashi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, permisi..."

Aah, ia berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat pipi putihnya perlahan berganti dengan rona merah... Terutama _master-_ nya, Terasaka.

Isogai Yuuma sama sekali tak tahu kalau _master-_ nya berpikiran sama.

* * *

.

.

Mulai dari _appetizer, soup, main dish,_ semuanya sudah terlewat. Setidaknya Isogai bisa sedikit bernapas lega sekarang. Lain dari biasanya, entah mengapa _shift_ nya hari ini cukup melelahkan. Apa karena tuannya hari ini seorang Terasaka Ryouma? Apa karena ia merasa dijahili? Apa karena ia merasa diperlakukan lebih seperti ' _maid'_ dibanding _butler_? Ah, bukan.

 _'Pikir positif, jangan salahkan master -mu, Isogai Yuuma. Pasti karena shift kemarin cukup menguras tenaganya, dan di sekolah juga ia sudah kebagian mengerjakan banyak tugas, jadi ia cepat lelah. Ya, pasti itu. Pasti itu, Isogai . Yakin.'_

Ia ingin segera istirahat dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal meniru kucing, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau masih ada dua poin penting dalam _service-_ nya hari ini. _Dessert_ dan _dare._

Ukh—poin yang menyebalkan. Apalagi Terasaka sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Memang terkadang orang bodoh malah sulit dibaca—sedikit mengutip kalimat Itona beberapa waktu lalu.

Isogai memandang sejenak _dessert_ pilihan _master-_ nya sebelum menyajikan— _Grapefruit Mousse and passion fruit sauce_. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang seharusnya ia tidak waspada seakan-akan tengah memberi makan singa liar, tapi kata hati tak boleh diabaikan! Kadang firasat menunjukkan kebenaran.

Habis, setiap bibir sang _master_ mulai bergerak menimbulkan suara, rasa panik menjalarinya. Salahkan permintaan-permintaan jahil yang menimpanya sejak tadi.

Terasaka tidak bergeming, masih menatap lurus _Grapefruit Mousse_ yang tersaji di depan hidungnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia jarang menyantap _dessert_ seperti ini. Setelah makan, apapun itu, paling-paling ia hanya akan minum air mineral atau teh. Paling bagus juga jus atau sirup, seperti belum lama ini, Muramatsu mentraktir ia dan Itona jus kalengan seusai kenyang makan ramen. Dalam opini Terasaka sendiri, ia tidak cocok dengan _dessert_. Hidangan manis yang memanjakan lidah seperti ini berkebalikan dengan _image_ -nya, 'kan?

Satu suapan pertama. Rasa manis segera memenuhi indra pengecapnya, bersandingan dengan sedikit rasa asam _passion fruit sauce_. Tekstur _Mousse_ yang begitu lembut membuat lidahnya seakan meleleh.

Enak, memang. Tidak salah lagi.

Namun jemarinya memilih berhenti mengantarkan sendok menuju mulutnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Isogai yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda _ikemen_ itu membalas tatapannya, masih dalam diam. Untuk beberapa detik dua pasang mata hanya saling membisu—Terasaka tidak berniat mengucapkan apapun, sementara Isogai tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan _master-_ nya.

Sampai akhirnya hening terpecah.

"Isogai."

"A-Ada apa, _master_?" sahutnya refleks.

"Kau tahu... Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu menyukai hidangan manis seperti ini." ucapnya sambil mengangkat potongan stroberi _mousse_ menggunakan sendok kecil. "Hidangan manis seperti ini... Kurasa tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku. Walau aku sering datang ke _maid cafe_ , aku lebih sering hanya memesan _omurice_ dan teh." Ia melanjutkan. Isogai tidak menjawab, hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama—merasa kalimat _master_ -nya masih berkelanjutan.

"Dari awal, aku sudah tidak ingin memesan _dessert_. Karena ya itu, tidak begitu suka. Tapi... Rasanya kalau tidak kupesan hanya akan membuang-buang uang, 'kan? Mubazir. Karena itu..."

Kini giliran Isogai yang mendapati sendok berisi _mousse_ tersodor di depan bibirnya.

"...Mau menghabiskannya untukku?"

Sekali ini Isogai tidak mempercayai pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

" _Ma-master,_ mengapa—ini 'kan hidangan untuk _master_ , mengapa aku yang— _hmp!_ " Kalimatnya terputus kala manis memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut. Sebelah tangan yang terbalut kemeja putih ditahan, menjebolkan pertahanannya.

"Hei, aku punya ide bagus, hehe." Belum sempat _mousse_ manis tadi tertelan, suapan kedua lebih dulu menyusul, kini dengan potongan buah kiwi yang memperkaya cita rasa. Terasaka sang _'master'_ juga tampak masih ingin bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kucampurkan _dare_ -ku dengan _dessert_ hari ini? Mungkin akan tercipta rasa baru yang lebih nikmat, 'kan?"

 _Tunggu, dare-nya?_

"Isogai, _dare_ dari _master-_ mu ini untukmu adalah... Habiskan _Grapefruit Mousse_ ini, dan aku yang akan melayanimu!"

" _Kyah!_ " Pekik tertahan terdengar ketika tubuh Isogai ditarik paksa hingga jatuh tepat ke atas pangkuan Terasaka. _Butler_ tampan satu itu panik, tubuhnya terkunci erat dan sesendok _mousse_ sudah kembali bersiap di sudut bibirnya.

" _Master_ , tunggu— _hmp_ — _dessert_ ini bukan—"

"Anggap saja hadiah dari batu-gunting-kertas tadi. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang melihat. Bahkan _head butler_ juga takkan tahu." Terasaka mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang khas. "Bagaimana menurutmu, enak? _Mousse_ -nya manis? Cicipi."

" _Kh..._ Ma... nis... _Master._ "

"Anak baik. Ayo habiskan _mousse_ yang manis dan nikmat ini."

"Hmp—" Suapan selanjutnya tidak membiarkan Isogai berkomentar lebih jauh. Ia mencoba meronta lepas, namun sebelah tangan Terasaka tidak membiarkannya. Tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggangnya seperti _seatbelt_. Kekuatan fisik Terasaka jauh di atasnya, ia tak dapat berkutik. Kalaupun meronta...

"Hei, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lihat, sausnya jadi menetes sampai dagumu."

Itulah yang akan terjadi.

" _Master..._ Cukup—"

"Tidak bisa. Anak baik cukup duduk diam menuruti apa kata _master-_ nya. Isogai, mau kau kucap sebagai anak nakal... Dan kuberi hukuman? Yakin, nih?" Terasaka kembali memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang ia ucap. Tekanan yang membuat Isogai semakin sulit untuk kabur dari cengkramannya.

"Lihat apa jadinya kalau meronta. Berantakan, deh." Ibu jari Terasaka mengusap ujung bibir sang _butler_ dengan cukup kuat sebelum sempat dicegah. Manik _citrine_ Isogai membulat sempurna kala melihat tangan _master-_ nya yang tak terbalut apa-apa itu membersihkan area mulutnya.

"Ja-Jangan! Nanti tangan _master_ lengket dengan _mousse_!"

Terlambat.

"Benar juga. Nah, kau yang bersihkan. Anak baik tidak akan membuang-buang makanan, 'kan?"

"Maksud anda—" sebelum sempurna, pertanyaannya terjawab dengan jemari Terasaka yang mengambil posisi di depan bibirnya—dan Isogai sendiri mengerti apa tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Seraya menarik pelan sudut gorden yang tergapai oleh lengannya, Isogai meraih jemari sang _master_ dan mengulum seluruhnya.

Hangat. Rongga mulut Isogai yang menyelimuti jarinya sungguh hangat, benar-benar kebalikan dari suhu dingin _mousse_ yang tadi ia sentuh. Puas, Terasaka menarik keluar jemarinya, menyisakan segaris saliva yang terhubung dengan ujung lidah milik Isogai. Ah, lihat wajah _ikemen_ nya yang memerah itu, lucu sekali.

 _Siapapun yang menciptakan tempat makan yang sedikit tertutup gorden ini sungguh brilian_ , begitu pikir Terasaka. Cukup menjaga privasi dan menghalangi pandangan dari luar. Sayang jika tidak digunakan sebaik-baiknya, ya.

"Isogai... Cara menikmati _mousse_ seperti ini bagus juga, ya." celetuknya usil. Sang _butler_ tidak menjawab dengan mulutnya, hanya merespon dengan menggeser gorden agar semakin merapat. Hee, benar-benar ajakan.

Karena Isogai sendiri sudah lelah meronta. Lagipula, rasa manis dari _Mousse_ dan perlakuan _master_ memanjakannya—ia ingin. Ia ingin menikmati lebih banyak lagi rasa manis ini. Dingin, hangat, manis, asam, seluruhnya semakin membuatnya ketagihan. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa merasa seperti ini, 'kan?

" _Master_ , saya..."

 _Gluk._

"...Ingin lagi."

Sekali lagi, tawa bernada khas terdengar. Terasaka tersenyum mengiyakan, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Tentu saja. Kubilang dari awal, 'kan? Kau yang harus menghabiskan _mousse_ ini untukku, Isogai, dan anak baik akan menuruti apa kata _master-_ nya."

"...Baik, _master_. Saya mengerti."

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Terasaka mengangkat kedua paha Isogai dengan mudah, membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kalau kau tetap duduk seperti ini, _mousse-_ nya akan menetes mengotori seragammu, dan kita berdua pastinya tidak ingin seragam bagus seperti ini ternoda, 'kan?"

" _Ma-master,_ geli..."

"Lihat saja, sudah ada yang mengalir sampai lehermu begini. Ah ya, pada dasarnya ini _dessert_ untukku, jadi aku boleh saja mencicipinya, 'kan?"

" _Ma-master?!_ Tunggu, jangan—akh!"

—ya, Isogai Yuuma, _butler_ tampan dari _Kunushitsuji Kissa_ , sudah terbawa sepenuhnya dalam permainan Terasaka.

.

.

" _Master_ , mengapa anda pundung begitu, _master_..."

"...Maaf. Kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan." Nada penyesalan terdengar. Terasaka masih membenamkan wajanya di antara kedua tangan. Antara malu dan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Jika dipikir lagi, ia _master_ yang benar-benar nakal. Tidak sudi untuk mengakuinya, sih...

"Ha-habisnya mau bagaimana lagi. Yang tadi itu termasuk permintaan _master_... Ta-tadi _master_ sebenarnya juga sudah melanggar _ordinance_ , lho..." Isogai menjawab seadanya.

"Halah, bisa-bisanya bilang begitu, padahal Isogai sendiri menikmatinya, 'kan? Makanya kau tidak mengusirku walau aku melanggar, 'kan?"

" _—master!"_

Terasaka kembali menyengir jahil kala melihat semburat merah nakal kembali menghiasi pipi putih _butler_ -nya. Menyenangkan sekali untuk digoda.

"Ah, lihat waktunya. Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas di luar." ujar Terasaka setelah memeriksa jam tangannya. "Waktunya habis."

"Ah, benarkah?! Ma-maafkan saya, saya lupa untuk memeriksa waktu..."

"Tenang, memang saat-saat asyik membuat lupa waktu, kok." Sekali lagi, sengir jahil dipasang. Isogai menggembungkan pipi ketika menyadari ia kembali termakan godaan _master_ -nya. Dasar _master_ yang jahil.

"Yah... Aku lumayan bersyukur. Bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan asyik bersamamu sebelum kembali pergi. Rasanya cukup puas. Terima kasih banyak, Isogai."

" _Master_..." Isogai merespon dengan anggukan. "Sama-sama... Sa-saya masih merasa belum cukup mampu untuk memenuhi harapan _master_..."

"Kalau begitu artinya kau harus lebih banyak belajar menghadapi _master_ Terasaka ini, haha!"

...

"Hei, Terasaka. Rasanya hari ini kau sedikit berbeda, ya..." ujar Isogai pelan setelah beberapa saat membisu. Terasaka mengerjapkan mata—rasanya ia salah lihat... Dan salah dengar.

"Oi—kau memanggilku dengan namaku langsung, lho. Pelanggaran, tuh."

"Wa-waktunya 'kan sudah habis! Lagipula, 'kan cuma berdua..."

"Heeh, iya, iya."

"Itu lho, rasanya..." Isogai melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat teralih. "Kadang lembut, kadang kasar seperti Terasaka yang biasanya, kadang usil... Rasanya... Aku jadi banyak melihat sisi darimu, lho."

"Be-begitu?" dan Isogai merespon pertanyaannya dengan anggukan.

"Y-yah, aku juga nggak ngerti sih sebenarnya, kenapa bisa aku memesan tempat hari ini, apalagi memilih kau, Isogai, sebagai _butler_ -ku... Rasanya nggak sadar, sudah ada aja. Aku kira aku sudah _miring_ waktu itu." Terasaka terkekeh ketika mengingat dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Tapi ya... Baguslah jadinya lumayan menyenangkan. Apalagi bagian mengusilimu, haha! Jadi ketagihan."

" _M-Mou,_ jangan begitu, dong..."

"Yah, ya udahlah. Sudah selesai, 'kan? Bukannya kita harus keluar? Ada sesi foto juga, 'kan?"

"A-ah, benar juga, ayo..."

.

.

"Hari ini benar-benar membuatku puas. Terima kasih atas pelayanannya." ucap Terasaka seraya mengangkat tasnya dengan satu tangan. Isogai dan _head butler_ membungkuk sopan, mengantar Terasaka sampai keluar dari area kafe.

"Selamat jalan, _master_."

"He-eh, Isogai."

Baru saja Terasaka berjalan beberapa langkah, suara panggilan Isogai kembali menahannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Isogai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap.

"A-anu... _Master_..."

"Ada apa lagi, Isogai? _Master-_ mu ini harus buru-buru, lho."

Bohong memang, namun sedikit dapat mempercepat Isogai mengatakan kalimat yang tertahan di pangkal lidahnya.

"Ma-maaf, itu... Apakah _master_... Akan kembali ke sini lagi, bertemu dengan saya kembali?"

Tatapan mengharap itu semakin lekat. Terasaka terkejut pada awalnya, namun tak lama ia mendengus dan berseru,

"Yah... Tentu. Aku menantikan saat di mana aku dilayani olehmu lagi, Isogai. Dan sampai saat itu, err..." Sedikit salah tingkah, Terasaka menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu... Mau 'kan kau... Menunggu?"

 _...Ah._

Lengkung kembali mengembang di wajah Isogai, ia tersenyum senang mendengar balasan dari ' _master'_ sehari-nya itu.

"Tentu saja, saya akan selalu menunggu _master_ kembali."

Jawaban yang lebih dari cukup.

Yah, Terasaka merasa mungkin menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk hal seperti ini... Bukan hal buruk juga, malah terasa cukup menyenangkan. Ia tidak merasakan adanya penyesalan. Seperti tadi... Adalah waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan untuknya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya memberi sesuatu untuk Takebayashi tanda terima kasih atas ocehannya yang menjadi awal adanya pengalaman ini.

Walau saat-saat di kafe tadi, ekspresi-ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan, hal-hal spesial yang hanya diketahui oleh Isogai dan Terasaka... Hanya menjadi rahasia milik mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada yang lain...

Untuk saat ini, mungkin?

Yah, pada dasarnya Terasaka memang bukan orang yang gemar berbagi. Apalagi tentang hal yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Tidak salah untuk menjadi sedikit egois, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

END  
(dengan segenap kenistaannya)

* * *

A/N

*memandang atas* /kemudianngumpet

YAOLO INI GATELGATEL BANGET MAAFIN AMMA YA KEPADA SEMUA YANG KEGATELAN #sungkem akupun tydac baca ulang sedjak ngetik awal gegara maloe /w/ #kamu

YUUMALICIOUS OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA :'')))) akhirnya proyek parade fic ini kelar juga, walau agak kehambat-hambat lebaran sama kuota, untung tetep lancar walau jadi ngerepotin banyak orang ehhehehe /o/

Kenapa isinya bisa begini, ya... Iya soalnya terasaka kan katrok sama butler cafe jadi dibelokin mirip aura maid cafe ya- #iyain awalnya sih niat cuma bikin fluff-fluff ngga jelas, ngga niat belok banget ke TeraIso tapi ya- :''))) maafin banget darenya juga jadi kayak foodplay gini—ga nyerempet rating kan ya GAK KAN YAAAAAA #diem

Mana terasaka berasa ooc—maav ya kan biar ada aura masternya sopan dikit dong (?) jailnya ttp kaaan ;))) ya abis gimana, terasaka terlalu mabushii di mata saya (jangantanyakenapamakasih)

Hayo inget anak baik jangan main-main sama makanan ya, mohon adegan tydac baic diatas jangan ditiru dirumah atau dimanapun :'''))) oiya tebak-tebakan, itona berapa kali disebut di ff ini-#heh

Maavkan isi ff ini yang apa banget, segala kesalahan dimohon iyain aja (?) maavkan juga terasaka yang kayak master idaman hahhahahaha-/nangis

kiyoha

* * *

Special Thanks untuk:

-Para bangsatsu yang ikut proyek Yuumalicious-

 **#PTTumpasJaya #VirtuosoPunyaSelera #OmTajirSquad**

Amma sayang kalian~ Ayo kapan-kapan lagi ;)


End file.
